


Squishes and Hugs

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes Sauli to the NewNowNext awards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishes and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> another old one from LJ that I'm posting here

“I thought you didn’t like to take dates to a red carpet event,” Sauli teases.

He swings the long edges of Adam’s sweater back and forth, lightly slapping it against Adam’s legs - legs that seem to go on forever and ever. Sauli licks his lips remembering how they felt wrapped around his back earlier that afternoon. Sauli eyes Adam up and down. He's going to have fun with this sweater tonight when they get home.

"You aren’t just a date,” Adam says.

The words send a thrill through Sauli. He always has this crazy feeling of wanting to show Adam off to the world.

“This sweater is giving me ideas.” He rubs the ends over Adam’s ass and Adam laughs.

“Everything gives you ideas,” Adam answers. Sauli watches him apply the finishing touches to his make-up before doing a final check on his hair.

“You look gorgeous.” He always takes Sauli's breath away.

Adam turns and Sauli wraps his arms around Adam's neck and pulls his head down. He softly kisses him, their tongues lazily exploring. He thanks his lucky stars every day that Adam walked into that bar after his Helsinki show.

He pulls back and rubs his thumb over Adam's bottom lip. “You don’t look so bad either,” Adam says quietly, and they kiss once again.

* * *

Adam walks the red carpet barely paying attention to everyone calling his name. All he can think about is Sauli inside waiting for him. He’s never brought a boyfriend to one of these events. He’s a little worried Sauli will get bored waiting for him. He snickers at that insane thought. He can’t imagine Sauli ever getting bored. He passes by the reporters, refusing interviews and walks inside.

“Where’s Sauli?” he asks Roger.

“Dancing with Cam,” Roger replies, his head tilting to a seating area by the stage.

Adam laughs when he sees Sauli shaking his booty with Cam. He should have known better to think he’d be bored. He quickly gives the interviews he’s scheduled for and all but sprints to his booth when he’s done.

“Hey,” he says, leaning down to give Sauli a kiss. He’s rewarded with a big smile.

“Hey yourself.” Sauli reaches over to hold Adam’s hand when he sits down and Adam snuggles next to him. He smiles at Sauli and kisses him again, and they giggle like school kids after, their heads huddled close.

He introduces Sauli to Paula when she sits down. His back is to Sauli’s but their legs are touching, always needing to be close to him. He puts his arm around Sauli and smiles when someone takes a picture for Paula before she leaves.

Sauli giggles at something Cam says and Sauli repeats it in Adam’s ear. They laugh together and kiss again. His hand plays with the side of Sauli’s neck as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Adam whispers and leans in to kiss him once again. He can’t seem to stop.

Sauli leans his head on Adam’s shoulder and whispers back, “I love you too.”

They watch the show - holding hands, cuddling, dancing, and kissing. They keep sharing these little kisses, for no reason other than they want to. Ohland performs and Adam has so much fun dancing in his little booth with Sauli bee bopping next to him. Sauli's too damn adorable. He makes Adam feel all giddy inside, like a ray of sunshine burst from within. They share a few more kisses and intimate smiles before Adam hugs him and they squeeze each other tight.

Adam introduces Sauli to the celebrities that stop by. Sauli's not shy and can hold a conversation with anyone. He's amazed at how well Sauli handles all the attention. He's never been more proud to call someone his boyfriend.

They sit back down and watch some more presentations. He pulls Sauli close to his side, his arm around his shoulder, lightly stroking his arm. Adam knows Sauli doesn't care if someone catches them kissing or snuggling. It’s nice to be with someone who enjoys being with him and isn’t afraid to show it, but also doesn't feel the need to flaunt it.

"I've got to go do my presentation," Adam whispers in Sauli's ear. He kisses his neck before standing up.

Sauli grips his hand and kisses the back of it. "Break a leg," he says and they smile at each other before Adam heads backstage.

Adam chats with some of the drag queens backstage until it's his turn. He walks to the stage to do his presentation and he glances down to see Sauli beaming at him. He feels like he can conquer the world when he sees that look on Sauli’s face.

He smiles wide and chuckles. He's so in love it's ridiculous. He looks down at Sauli one more time and sees he's still smiling at him.

At least he's not the only one.


End file.
